sentimientos cruzados:RE
by xion0104
Summary: version corregida de sentimientos cruzados para asi tener una narración fluida


El amanecer se hacía presente e ilumina las calles dando así el comienzo de un nuevo día y así también como la tan particular monotonía de nuestra protagonista iniciaba

-haaaa-suspire con pesadez al escuchar el despertador, debía ir a trabajar, realmente no quería ir a trabajar, como deseaba quedarme a dormir un poco más, olvidarme por unos segundos en la clase de persona en la que me eh convertido, detesto tener que poner esa mascara que debo imponer todos los días frente a mis amigos, a mi familia , a mi novia azusa, la cual ha estado bastante irritante con sus insinuaciones que querer vivir conmigo que me tenían algo estresada, no porque me molestase que viviera conmigo, todo lo contrario me encantaba la idea pero eso ponía en riesgo mi secreto el cual eh ocultado desde preparatoria. Se preguntaran cuál es ese secreto que te tiene tan atemorizada que te impide vivir con tu novia es que... tengo una amante

bueno basta de rodeos creo que no me eh presentado, mi nombre es hirasawa yui, tengo 25 años, hace un año que termine mi carrera universitaria y desde 3ro de preparatoria que soy novia de azusa y en mi trabajo me va relativamente bien, no me quejo.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿hola?- la verdad es que no me fije en el remitente

-hola amor como has amanecido- ah es azusa

-bastante bien y tu azu-nya- ya había empezado con mi teatro

-moooo te eh dicho que dejes de llamarme así

-lo siento es que al escuchar tu voz no puedo evitar llamarte así

-...b-bueno s-ssi es así que se la va hacer- ya me puedo imaginar el tamaño de su sonrisa en su sonrojado rostro, en eso me llega un mensaje en otro celular que tenía exclusivamente para la chica con la cual engaño a mi chica, me pongo un poco nerviosa y decido cortar la llamada.

-lo siento Azusa debo cortar ya que debo alistarme para ir a trabajar

-e-ee-eespera yui

-eh que pasa

-¿p-pp-podemos juntarnos a la hora de almuerzo- jajaja siempre se pone nerviosa para pedirme que nos juntemos realmente amo esa parte de ella

-claro, ¿en el café de siempre?

-SIP

\- entonces nos vemos allí

\- bueno te dejo adiós te amo

-adiós, yo también te...quiero-últimamente no puedo pronunciar la palabra " TE amo" pero lo más extraño es que esto solo me sucede con azusa

Luego de cortar la llamada leo el mensaje que me ha llegado

De: ###

Para: yui

Lista para comenzar la mañana

Cinco palabras que hicieron que me inquietara al instante, sabia a lo que se refería con eso así que fui a la entrada de mi departamento (en el cual llevo viendo desde hace 3 años) y abrí la puerta, al instante de ser abierta unos brazos aprisionaron mi nuca al igual que unos labios que me dieron un apasionado beso.

-haa haa -jadeaba para tener un poco de aire- nunca cambias…Mio-

Me separe de ella y fui hacia la puerta para poder cerrarla- pero deberías dejar de hacer eso mientras la puerta está abierta, no falta la vieja chismosa que observa desde su ventana para obtener un jugoso chisme - realmente me preocupa que alguien nos vea y le cuente a azusa

-mooo Yui no tienes que preocuparte son las 6:30 de un día lunes, que clase de humano está despierto y listo a esa hora un lunes

-sí pero no es solo eso, también es por respeto a nuestras parejas aunque seamos amantes no Podemos eh... no sé, ventilar nuestra relación y refregarles en la cara que les somos infieles

-...tienes razón yui lo siento pero...-ay no me puso esos ojos de gato, haaaa porque es tan linda y tierna

Me acerque y la abrase-tú también a mí por ser tan dura pero de ahora en adelante ten más cuidado ¿sí?- lleno su cuellos de besos sé que ese es su punto débil y luego subo a sus labios y la beso con suavidad y luego lentamente me separo de ella-te quiero Mio-le digo y vuelvo a besarle, al principio el beso era lento y pacifico pero en algún momento se volvió algo más apasionado (si claro "algo" apasionado) cuando nos separamos para buscar aire yo muerdo juguetonamente su labio Mio suspira y abre los labio para poder profundizar el beso introduzco mi lengua y ella como siempre me recibe con ansias, sus dedos se entierran con suavidad en mi cabello y yo rodeo su cintura con mis brazos, cuando mi manos se introducen por su blusa suben lentamente, cuando estaba por llegar a su pecho un sonido me saca de la atmósfera y un remordimiento me invade

Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful

Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul

I know you will, I know you will

I know that you will

Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful

Ese es el tono de celular Mio que tiene para su novia y una de mis mejores amigas...Ritsu… me separo de ella lentamente, al igual que ella y nos miramos a los ojos

MIO PV

Cuando mire los ojos de yui solo pude ver vergüenza y culpa

-yui... no es tu culpa ¿de acuerdo?

-...deberías contestar-yui desvió su mirada hacia mi celular

-...si, tienes razón- me dirijo hacia mi celular y contesto la llamada

-HOLA AMOR COMO HAS AMANECIDO-ritsu siempre tan animada incluso en la mañana

-bien y ¿tú?

-moooo Mio sigues siendo igual de fría que siempre pero me da igual te amo así-me puedo imaginar su Sonrisa en su rostro- Hey Mio ¿tienes que hacer algo a las 6?

-la verdad no, ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algún plan?

-SIP, vamos a ver una pelicula al cine, hace tiempo que no tenemos una cita

-bueno tienes razón el trabajo nos ha costado tiempo de pareja… ¿está bien a las 6 en el cine del centro?

-SIP, bueno nos vemos allí, te amo

-yo también, adiós-

Cuando corte la llamada busque con la mirada a yui quien estaba en el sofá del living de su departamento tenía la cabeza recostada en el sillón con los ojos cerrados, sé que cuando hace eso es para meditar y poder pensar en la situación en la que estamos

-Hey...yui- la llamo al mismo tiempo que me siento en su piernas y me abraso a su cuello-no es tu culpa, ¿de acuerdo?

\- sí pero...-no la deje continuar, le di un beso y luego le dije

\- Yui te amo pronto tendremos fuerza para revelar lo nuestro, es por eso que ya no pienses más en ello...por favor -coloque mi cabeza en el hombro de yui

-tienes razón, será mejor no pensar más en ello-me beso la cabeza-bueno mio será mejor que me prepare para ir a trabajar

-SIP-me separo de ella- preparare el desayuno-

-bueno-se levanta de su sillón y de se dirige a su cuarto pero en el camino se detiene y aun Dándome la espalda llama mi atención pronunciando mi nombre-Mio

-¿Qué pasa Yui?

-...te amo-y sigue su camino hacia su cuarto y corazón late como loco, realmente no me esperaba eso, son raras las veces que me lo dice.

YUI PV

Luego de desayunar con mio dejamos las cosas en el fregadero, luego los lavaría al volver del trabajo, quedamos en que Mio pasaran la noche conmigo al volver del trabajo

Cuando íbamos a salir por la puerta no detenemos antes de abrirla y como siempre nos despedimos con un beso cargado se sentimientos.

En el camino hacia el estacionamiento me pongo a pensar en el pasado en como Mio y yo nos conocimos y terminamos así pero decido dejar de pensar en ello y seguir el consejo de mio, me dirijo hacia mi auto.

Cuando ya son la una de la tarde decido salir a almorzar para ir a juntarme con azusa en el café al cual siempre acudimos, al legar allí son las 1:15 y azusa me mira severamente

-hola amor jejeje-rio nerviosamente

-hola yui, como siempre llegando tarde yui -me da un beso rápido

-sí, esto ¿ya ordenaste?

-No te estaba esperando

-bueno entonces pidamos algo para comer

-bueno

Le hago una seña al camarero y nos toma nuestras órdenes, yo pido un café y unas quesadillas al igual que Azusa

-bueno, ¿has pensado lo que te eh dicho?-denoto un poco de nerviosismo en sus palabras- diablos de nuevo los mismo

-la verdad sí, tal vez no sea tan malo vivir juntas después de todo llevamos 8 años juntas-JODER COMO PASA EL TIEMPO, tendré que aceptar si no sospechara de algo- pero será en cuanto tengamos tiempo para tu traslado a mi depto.-ya que azusa vive en la casa de sus padres

-DE VERDAD-sus ojos brilla por que le di una respuesta positiva- hay yui te amo-se lanzó a abrasarme, es curioso antes yo me lanzaba a abrasarla y cuando deje de hacerlo, ella comenzó lanzarse a mis brazos, luego de separarnos conversamos de cosas cotidianas y triviales cuando teníamos que volver a nuestros respectivos trabajos quedamos en que tendríamos una cita el sábado. De camino a la oficina me llego un mensaje era de Mio

-DE: ###

-PARA: yui

Te extraño

Escribo mi respuesta la cual es yo también, luego decido enfocarme en mi trabajo...luego de una extenuante jornada laboral me dirijo a mi depto. Al llegar me recuesto en el sillón de cierro los ojos y comienzo a recordar como Mio y yo terminamos en esta situación

Flashback

Una castaña desde que entro en preparatoria ha estado admirado la belleza de una pelinegra la cual se llamaba Akiyama Mio, cada vez que la ve su corazón se acelera y no comprende por qué pero aun así no detiene, continua admirando la belleza de la pelinegra en silencio...

Continuara...

Bueno, como decía el summary esta es una versión corregida de la primera versión de sentimientos cruzados ya que al ser mi primera historia decidí "corregirla"


End file.
